


Safe and Loved

by twilightstarr



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Post-Canon, magic pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: Tharja is determined to make Cordelia relax a little.





	Safe and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my wonderful friend and beta whom I am guilty of talking into this rarepair.

Even though Cordelia was a little more tired than usual, it was a nice evening. She had become certain that the spell she and Tharja had tried a few weeks ago was successful. She was pregnant with their first daughter.

Her pegasus knight trainees had all been happy for her. She would refrain from doing anything intense, but Cordelia didn’t want to take leave of teaching them until she had to, as watching them grow and take on the legacy of her fallen sisters gave her joy, fulfillment, and closure. One of her most dedicated graduates had already agreed to assist and even fill in later if needed. 

Cordelia had come home to the smell of a wonderful dinner being prepared to her taste, and on top of that, Tharja had even baked a cake to celebrate. 

They usually brought their plates to the outside table when the weather was nice, and maybe it was just Cordelia, but today it seemed the air was especially fresh, the sunset especially golden, the garden especially colorful and fragrant, as though the world itself was congratulating them. 

The table was more than large enough for the two of them, but soon their daughters would join them here, and this time, everything would be better for them. Noire would always know she was safe, and Severa would always know she was loved.

“I’ll go get us cake,” Cordelia offered when they were both finished with the meal, rising to take Tharja’s plate as well as hers. 

“No, I'll get it,” said Tharja, also standing. 

“You already made and served dinner.” 

Rather than argue further, Tharja simply took the plates inside without her wife’s permission and despite her protest of “Tharja.” She returned a minute later with a slice of cake on each. 

Cordelia shook her head and sat back down as she did. “What's gotten into you, Tharja?” she wondered.

“Oh, nothing at all. I'm just trying to take good care of you.” 

“Because I'm pregnant?” 

“Well, isn't that a perfectly good reason?” 

“Tharja,” Cordelia sighed with love, “It's very sweet of you to want to help, and you're right that I'm going to need your support, but I’m still capable of doing some things.” 

“But you won't just do ‘some things’. When you start doing some things, you end up doing lots of things, so that's why I can't let you start,” Tharja explained. 

“You make a fair point,” she admitted. There had to be a better solution to this though, Cordelia thought. “I know what we can do. I'll be right back,” she said, heading inside. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To get writing materials. We’re going to make a new schedule together and divide the chores evenly.” 

“No, you should do less than half,” Tharja argued. 

“We can reevaluate further along, but for now I’ll be perfectly fine with half,” Cordelia promised. 

“Fine, but let me get them. Try the cake. I made it for you.” Tharja stood and gave her an affectionate nudge back toward the table. 

“Oh alright,” Cordelia gave in, not wanting Tharja to feel like she was ignoring her creation. 

Tharja paused to watch before disappearing behind the door, which didn't surprise Cordelia at all. She took a bite. “It's perfect, Tharja,” she assured, then watched as she beamed and blushed before turning. 

Cordelia took a few more bites while waiting, already drafting a mental list of all the tasks that would need to be included. 

Tharja set the items down between their spots, and Cordelia spread out a piece of parchment. “Alright--” no, something was missing. “Where’s the ruler?” 

“Why do we need the ruler?”

“So I can draw straight lines.” 

“Cordelia,” Tharja sighed.

“Yes?”

“I love you, but if your straight lines are that important, you can get the ruler yourself.” 

“Oh? I have your permission?” she teased, giving Tharja quick kiss on the forehead before going inside to find the ruler. 

They spent much of the evening working out the schedule as the sun set, until they were both satisfied with the neatly drawn result. Cordelia didn’t consider the process boring, even though it was a bit time consuming, as she was doing it with someone she loved, and it was a tangible piece of proof of their ability to adapt to life together.

Now Cordelia just had to stick to the agreements.


End file.
